Older brother Newer lover
by Nico.Slade
Summary: A Terrible accident has left Alvin with an arm and a leg, but will Alvin be forced to live with only two limbs or will Simon find a way to help his brother? Will Simon be able to live with his guilt or will Alvin's love change Free him? Find out for yourself. Warning sucky summary and Avlon fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N

* * *

I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks Even I wish I did but I don't

This is an Avlon Fic and will contain incest, coarse language, sex and various other things.

I have tried to capture the way Alvin, Simon and Theo do things

If you don't like it don't flame and if you think it could be better don't forget to review or pm me if you wish

I was inspired by More like Me by ChipTune-Munk

* * *

Chapter one - Almost lost him

The sun shone in through the window right into Alvin's eyes causing him to stir from his sleep with an annoyed grunt, the sound of Theodore singing happily from the kitchen hitting his ears causing Alvin to smile. Getting up from the comfortable bed, he begrudgingly pulled on his signature red sweater and began to head down stairs towards the smell of the freshly cooked pancakes.

"Hey Theo, Where's Simon?" Alvin asked his green garbed brother who was still singing happily after Alvin took a pancake to eat.

"The basement I think, I don't know why he likes it down there it's scary down there" Theodore replied who shuddered at the thought of being in the basement, Causing Alvin to chuckle at his baby brother. Alvin set off for the basement only to be stopped by cursing.

"Fuck why doesn't this work" Simon cursed loudly, Startling Alvin who had never heard his brother curse before in his life, Causing Alvin to rush to his brother. He was met with a loud boom as Simon failed yet again with whatever concoction he was working on, causing Simon to curse once again. Upon enter the basement; Alvin saw the walls covered in various slime or burn marks that caused Alvin to furrow his brow.

"Hey Si" Alvin shouts at his brother, causing him to jump at the suddenly, which meant the content of the vials in his hand went flying, hitting Alvin in the head.

"Ow" Alvin exclaims now soaking wet with whatever the vial contained

"You alright Alvin" Simon turned to his brother with a smile as if he found this amusing.

"Yeah I'm fine….SI WATCH OUT!" Alvin shouted at his brother here causing to panic but there a loud crack as one of the beams on the roof collapses after being weakened by the explosions, causing Simon to yelp in fear unable to move like he was frozen to the spot. With a shove Simon is sent flying to the ground under his work table, as Simon takes shelter under his workbench his ears are met with a sicking series crunch that made Simon panic even further.

"ALLLLLVIN!" Simon shouted, rushing to the pile of rubble, where his brother laid and began digging through the rubble hoping to catch a sight of red and to know his brother wasn't dead. Simon gasped as he saw the mangled state of his brother, quickly dragging Alvin out of the wreckage

that lay atop him.

"My god Alvin, Please stay awake" Simon says grasping a fist full of Alvin's blood drenched fur

"Si….I Love ….You" Alvin said as his eyes began to close as he slipped into unconsciousness but was interrupted by Simon's lips locking with Alvin's

"Simon what happened here…..Theodore call 911" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs

"I love you too Alvie" Simon said, this being the last thing Alvin heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Dreamtime _**

**_"Young one, it isn't your time to go yet" said the golden chipmunk standing before Alvin "Too many need you especially Simon"_**

**_"Am…Am I dead?" Alvin asked extremely startled by the chipmunk whose voice was like that of an angel"_**

**_"No this is simply a State of Limbo, A dreamtime if you will"_**

**_"How do I get back to reality?" Alvin asked frantic that he might be stuck here_**

**_"Follow the one, who guides you" The golden chipmunk said simply before fading into the blackness, Which seemed to fad as Alvin followed the voice of Simon, who pushed back the black fog of death_**

**_Please wake up Alvin, Don't leave me not again, Not ever again…."_**

* * *

**_A/N_**

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, if it was not as good as you had liked please leave a review or pm me

if you have any suggestions on how it could be better please don't hesitate to tell me I like imput


	2. Chapter 2-Something New Starts

A/N

* * *

L I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks Even I wish I did but I don't L

This is an Avlon Fic and will contain incest, coarse language, sex and various other things.

I have tried to capture the way Alvin, Simon and Theo do things

If you don't like it don't flame and if you think it could be better don't forget to review or pm me if you wish

I was inspired by more like Me by ChipTune-Munk and Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

**_Chapter 2 –Something new starts_**

Alvin woke at the hospital spluttering, as he pulled the tubing from his nose with the arm he had left after the accident which shocked Alvin greatly. Alvin had no choice but to cry and hope back to sleep, but his self-pity was interrupted by the sweet voice of voice of his brother Theodore.

"ALVIN, YOU'RE AWAKE" Theodore yelled running to his brother for a hug, causing Alvin to wince in pain as he hugged him back.

"Yeah Theo I'm awake" Alvin replied with a chuckle, only to be interrupted by another chuckle.

"Alvin I…." Simon began to say in a voice riddled with guilt.

"Theo could you give me and Simon a minute alone please" Alvin said cutting off Simon from speaking.

"Ok Alvin" Theo said before running off to find Dave so he can share the good news. By now Simon was idling by Alvin's hospital bed waiting for something to happen, only to be yanked up onto the bed by his brother causing Simon to shut his eyes tight reading himself for a beating. Simon was shocked when Alvin wrapped his arm around Simon, Pulling his lips to Simon's.

"It's not your fault Si, accidents happen" Simon felt like he was going to cry, still feeling guilt ridden.

"No Alvin, it is my fault I wasn't paying attention and I should have asked Dave to repair those damaged beams" Simon said on the verge of tears, which Alvin snapped him out of by slapping him gently across the face before kissing him passionately.

"God I love you Si" Alvin said after breaking the kiss.

"I Love you too Alvin" Simon replied, but their intimate moment was ruined by a throat clear by Dave who stood in the door way.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's about time we took Alvin home" Dave said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dave we can expl…." Simon and Alvin said in stereo but were interrupted by Dave.

"Save it guys, don't worry about it" Dave said with a kind smile

"So you're ok with this" Simon asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose

"No entirely but I think I can deal" Dave said, leaving the room.

* * *

-One Month Later-

Theodore was helping Dave make breakfast, growing increasingly worried about Alvin and Simon who had locked themselves in the newly rebuilt basement since the accident.

"Dave I'm worried about Simon and Alvin" Theodore said with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm sure they are fine, they said they were working on something to help Alvin" Dave said, easing Theodore's concern for his brothers but Theodore heard the basement just as they finished with breakfast. Simon entered the kitchen to grab his and Alvin's plate before rushing off back to the basement.

"That's weird for Simon not to say good morning" Theo said glancing up at the clock, noticing it was time to leave for school. Simon had declined being dropped off at school saying he and Alvin would be walking, which struck Dave as odd until he saw what him and Alvin had been working on for the past month.

"Hi Dave" Alvin said in his normal energetic, happy voice but that's not caught Dave's attention, He looked Alvin over to notice he was standing on two feet and wearing his signature red sweater, his red cap, chipmunk sized pants, shoes and a glove on where his arm was missing.

* * *

-At School-

Alvin walked the hallways of the school happy that his life is good again, but his thoughts where interrupted by the familiar voice of Ryan the school bully and the co-captain of the football team.

"Ha what are you gonna do nerd, cry" Ryan said loudly but just as Alvin rounded the corner, he say Simon getting pummelled by Ryan. As Ryan was about to throw another punch, his punch was caught by a small yet very strong hand which caused Simon to smirk as his handiwork was visible from underneath Alvin's sweater.

"Leave him alone" Alvin hissed angrily at Ryan

"What are you gonna do Alvin, hurt me oh I'm so scared" Ryan said thinking Alvin couldn't possible hurt him and not seeing what Alvin's sleeve hid, but with a twist of his hand Alvin snapped Ryan's arm as if it were a twig. Ryan now screaming in pain, he grabs the sleave of Alvin's which cause it to tear. Everyone in the hallway stopped as Alvin's Automail arm came into view for the whole world to see; even Theodore was shocked an amazed at the metallic arm and this did answer his question of what Alvin and Simon had been working on for that month.


	3. Chapter 3- Down The Rabbit Hole

A/N- L I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks Even I wish I did but I don't L

This is an Avlon Fic and will contain incest, coarse language, sex and various other things. There is also surprise for you readers.

I have tried to capture the way Alvin, Simon and Theo do things

If you don't like it don't flame and if you think it could be better don't forget to review or pm me if you wish

I was inspired by More like me by ChipTune-Munk and Full metal alchemist

A Special shout-out to Chipmunksforlife thanks for the support :)

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – A Trip down a Rabbit hole _**

Alvin stared down at the screaming boy with a fire in his eyes, he was protecting his brother, no his Boyfriend and Ryan had crossed him which he would regret doing. With one powerful hit, he knocks Ryan into the lockers causing Ryan to scream once more but his screams where silenced by a cold metal hand that belonged to a fuzzy rat, as Ryan put it. Alvin kept hitting Ryan till he was black and blue all over, leaving him with numerous bruises like Ryan had done to Simon and a broken nose for his trouble

"If you ever harm, insult or even look the wrong at my brothers I will not hesitate to beat you into a pulp, you got that" Alvin hissed angrily as he loosened his grip to let Ryan speak

"Y….Y…Yes A….Alvin" Ryan said with a stutter as he pissed his pants

"Good, Let that message be clear to all of you" Alvin said to the crowd of onlookers, grabbing Simon by the hand as he spoke. As he finished, he pulled Simon into a passionate kiss that caused everyone to gasp but Alvin and Simon ignored the gasp as they were too locked up in the kiss. Alvin ran his fingers through Simon's fur, this causing Simon to shudder and break the kiss that left him looking speechless into Alvin's Sapphire blue eyes before Alvin was yanked into the air by his collar. Alvin was about to swing wildly, but stopped when he saw Mister Talbot, the school principle was the one that was the one holding him.

"Hi sir" Alvin said politely but blushing at the same time

"What is the meaning of this Seville" Mister Talbot asked irritated that once again Alvin found trouble but as Alvin was going to speak he was interrupted by Simon

"Ryan was physically assaulting me and Alvin was my saviour" Simon explained in his matter of fact tone of voice "oh and the metal arm was my doing after Alvin's accident"

"Hmph still what is with you and Alvin kissing in the hall" Mister Talbot said with a questioning look

"What can't I kiss my boyfriend" Simon said with a smirk, which wasn't Simon like

"Yeah" Alvin added into the mix here, which got an annoyed look from Simon that said 'Shut up and let me handle this'

"Ok but I still don't condone violence in my school so Alvin your suspended til further notice" Mister Talbot let Alvin run back into Simons waiting arms, this causing the principle to smile.

* * *

- In the Seville house-

"ALLLLLLLLLVIN!" Dave yelled as they walked in the door  
"Yes Dave" Alvin responded curtly

"What the hell, I just got a call from the school saying your suspended" this caused Simon and Alvin to sigh simultaneously and repeated the same song and dance they had done with the principle but there conversation was interrupted by Theodore, who was dry heaving into kitchen sink which caused everyone to worry about him.

"Theo you ok" Simon asked concerned for his brothers well being

"Yeah Theodore, you don't look good at all" Dave Said almost panicking

"I'm fine Dave" Theo said in his oh so innocent voice but that didn't hide the fact he was not telling them something

"How long have you been ill Theo" Simon said furrowing his brow "and don't lie to us"

Theodore looked nervously at the his family before responding "A month"

"A MONTH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" Dave yelled again, mostly out of worry and panic

"Because Alvin being hurt was bad enough I didn't want to add to the worry" Theo said looking as if he was gonna puke again

"I'm taking you to the doctor, right now" Said Dave, grabbing his car keys and ushering the chipmunks out to the car

* * *

-In the car-

Dave was the one to break the silence by asking Alvin and Simon the dreaded question they hoped he wouldn't ask

"So Alvin Have you and Simon officially come out of the closet?" Dave said trying to divide his focus.

"Yes Dave, In front of the whole school" Alvin said his voice sounding more scared than his normal, confident one

"Yeah I heard, how did Brittany take it" Dave asked

"I haven't spoken to her so either she doesn't know or she's taking it well"

"Same with Jeannette" Simon interjected

"Ok be careful you two

* * *

-The hospital-

After countless test and Theodore fainting from the sight of needles and blood, Theodore gave a sigh as the doctor entered the room.

"Mister Seville, I need to do an ultrasound on young Theodore" The doctor said in a husky, strong but gentle voice

"Why?" Dave asked puzzled by this request

"I will explain in due time" The doctor said as a nurse rolled in an ultrasound machine and proceeded to put the jelly on Theodore's stomach. After moving the wand around for a few seconds, he presses a button on the keyboard.

"Just as I thought, Mister Seville this may be shocking to you and your family"

"What, what's wrong with Theo" Dave said panicking as usual.

After what seemed forever, Dave and Theodore came out of the exam room with Dave looking as pale as Theodore

"What's wrong" Simon and Alvin said in unison to a speechless Dave but it wasn't Dave who answered them, it was Theodore

"I'm Pregnant"

* * *

-A/N-

Dun Duh Cliff-hanger Goodness

Stay tuned for more and don't worry my Horny Readers you will get your sex scenes soon enough

Please don't flame but do review and pm me if you wish to give me Criticism, I welcome it

Well I hope you enjoyed it so far but for now you have to wait

See Ya Later

-Nico Out-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- L I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks Even I wish I did but I don't, I only own Brandon my ooc character L

This is an Avlon Fic and will contain incest, coarse language, sex and various other things. There is also surprise for you readers.

I have tried to capture the way Alvin, Simon and Theo do things

If you don't like it don't flame and if you think it could be better don't forget to review or pm me if you wish

I was inspired by More like me by ChipTune-Munk and Full metal alchemist

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Readers, Where is this going? , do you know?_**

"What?" Alvin said his jaw nearly hitting the floor, Unable to comprehend how this happened

"I…. I'm a freak "Theodore says as tears begin to well up in his eyes

"No Theodore you're not, the author is just an ass" Alvin said glaring at me from within my story, this causing Simon to sigh.

"Alvin I'm sure he had a reason to make the story turn this way, let's just sees how this plays out" Simon says trying to defend me, which is actually his choice

"Thank you Simon but it's not my fault where the story goes it is you guys who control the story" I would state even though I'm talking to imaginary characters

"Ok, anyway what happened Theodore?" Alvin says comforting his youngest brother

"Well remember the new boy that I told you about, well what happened was" Theodore began to recount the night he lost his virginity.

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Hey Theo can I work with you" Theo heard a voice say to him as he stirs the batter for his cookies, he looked up to see a male chipmunk in a rainbow sweater and blue denim jeans. He had Sparkling Amber eyes that made Theodore wanna melt into the ground._

_"You all right there" the boy ask Theodore_

_"Sure Bran" Theo said in an almost giggle _

_~Time skip to the end of class~_

_"Hey Theo, you wanna come over I've got the house to myself" Brandon asks Theodore _

_"Sure, I'd love to" Theo said with a shy smile _

_"See ya after school" _

_~At Brandon's house~_

_Theo and Brandon stand in the kitchen drinking there sodas, Brandon looked at _

_Theodore with smiled before asking him something_

_"Theo ….. Do you like me?" Brandon asked nervously _

_"Sure I do Bran" Theo said with a confused look on his face as Brandon stammered something._

_"I mean like this" Brandon said as he pulled Theodore into a kiss that would make a Frenchman proud, he was surprise to find Theodore kissing back. They made their way towards Brandon's bedroom, kicking off their clothes as the move along. Brandon pinned a naked Theodore under him, taking hold of Theodore's throbbing member in his mouth with one fluid move. Theodore moaned under the attention his dick was getting, placing his hand on Brandon's head. Theodore pushed Brandon down onto the bed; He began to work on Brandon's dick. He brought Brandon close to cumming but didn't let him finish before Theodore straddled him._

_"Theo are you sure you wanna do this?" Brandon said, stopping Theo but he got when Theo pushed brans cock up into his ass. Theo began moving up and down on his cock, causing Brandon to moan as he picked up pace. Theodore bit into brans neck, drawing blood as to claim him as a mate. Rolling Theodore under him, bitting Theodore like he had done to himself and thrust himself deep into Theodore._

_"Theo I….I" Brandon said with one final thrust, filling Theodore with his warm cum. Theo came just after Brandon did, it landing on his stomach and chest with force. Theo cuddled up to Brandon with a gentle kiss_

_"I love you Brandon"_

_"Same here Theo"_

_~End Flash back _

Every stood staring at the green clad chipmunk as if he was possessed, but the silence was broken by Alvin who cracked a lame joke.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother" Alvin joked, which caused Theodore to chuckle

"Does anyone in our household like girls?" Dave interjected with an annoyed tone

"If I understand correctly, Jeannette is a lesbian and is dating Eleanor?" Simon stated, which caused Dave to become more agitated at the situation

"I didn't need to know" Dave stated, raising his hand to stop any further explanation.

"Dave are you mad?" Theodore asked quietly

"No Theodore" Dave said hugging his pregnant son with a happy expression "let's go home"

* * *

~At the Seville home~

"Alvin, could you come up to my room please?" The shrill voice of Brittany yelled out as they entered the house, Alvin and Simon both froze but with a reassuring hug from Theo, they ascended the stairs together with hand in hand. The stopped at the door to the Chippette's room, with an exchange of nervous between them they knew this could be very disastrous for them both so they steeled themselves. They opened the door to reveal a very naked Brittany lying on the bed looking seductive; they walked in to confront Brittany.

"Alvie what is Simon doing in here, I only called for you" Brittany said in a confused yet seductive tone

"Britt we need to talk, I'm sorry but…. But I'm breaking up with you" Alvin said looking as if somebody died.

"What why Alvie?" Brittany said on the verge of tears

"Because I don't love you, I never really did" Alvin started to say "you were who I thought I was meant to be with" Alvin said, flinching as Brittany's expression turned from sad to anger

"Who is it you left me for huh?" Brittany spat with venom "some skank"

"Britt I… I'm with Simon" Alvin said with a note of sorrow in his tone

"You Fucking Fag" Brittany said as she swung at Simon, her attack was stopped by Alvin's metal hand. This caused Brittany's eyes to widen in fear.

* * *

A/N I hoped you enjoyed this so far I'm working on getting another chapter of Rutilus up soon so enjoy that when I do it.

All and All thanks for the support of the one reader I have had but all is good


End file.
